Silver Bullied
by Tofunyann
Summary: Where love is the seasoning, the dish will please everyone's taste. Rye dan Bourbon. Happy birthday, Akai Shuuichi. [#Akaversary]


**Detective Conan ©Gosho Aoyama.**

 **Warnings: Boys Love. OOC. a little bit AU.**

 **.**

[ Merusuh di dapur untuk meramaikan ulangtahun Rye/Akai Shuuichi. Terciptalah bumbu-bumbu indah dari jari beberapa author FDCI.

Shuuichi Akai, we Love you. ]

.

[ Akai Shuuichi x Amuro Tooru. ]

 **\- Akaversary -**

.

 **Silver Bullied**

 **/** _Where_ _ **love is**_ _the_ _ **seasoning**_ _, the dish will please everyone's taste—_ Plautus/

.

* * *

 **[TERIGU ]**

 **Anagata—id:** 4965441

.

Kulit bermandikan keringat walau angin meniup-niup kencang. Otot wajah sudah betulan kaku seperti kawat berkarat. Apalah daya, sabar masih sanggup menekan emosi. Membiarkan wajah menerima tamparan daun-daun kering ringan yang pasrah saja terbawa angin. Bukan dikutuk menjadi batu, namun sudah hampir satu menit berlalu dan tubuh Amuro diam saja tanpa pergerakan.

Apa ia sudah dikutuk oleh seseorang untuk menjadi manekin bisu? Dia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Teredam telak dengan suara hembusan angin.

Satu, dua, tiga .…

 _Shutter_ ditekan.

BLITZ.

"Oh, Tuhan," seringai terhapus dari wajah. Mengerjap lega dan berkacak pinggang, tampak jelas dua alis menekuk dalam. Emosi membuncah.

"Sudah cukup!"

Amuro membentak dari jauh. Pikiran dan fisik sudah jenuh.

Silakan berkenalan dengan Akai Shuuichi. _Snipper_ terhandal sekaligus fotografer abal-abal.

Masa bodoh dengan hasil pengambilan gambar. Bagus atau jelek tidak jadi soal. Amuro sudah tidak tahan dan lebih memilih segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang hangat.

Akai menelan getir. Hatinya perih melihat hasil dalam layar petak mungil DSLR. _Lagi_.

" _Not good_. Hidungmu tidak tampak akibat _blur_."

"Bagaimana bisa?! Aku sudah menjelma menjadi batu dan kau mengenakan DSLR! "

Akai maju selangkah dengan kamera masih dalam genggaman tangan kiri. "Kembalilah. Aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi."

"Tidak," manik biru menyalang galak. "Aku tidak mau lagi menjadi modelmu. Minta saja Conan-kun atau siapalah—"

"Aku hanya ingin membidik dirimu."

"Apa—" Amuro keki. Darah mendaki. Mendadak wajahnya terasa menghangat. "Bidiklah aku pakai _snipper_ -mu. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus berkarat menghadapi bidikan memotretmu yang payah."

"Sekali lagi," tidak malu akibat sudah banyak gagal mengambil gambar, Akai menawar kembali sang model eksotis. "Aku yakin, kali ini akan berhasil. Bahkan wajah burukmu akan mengalahkan pesona—"

"…?"

"Detektif Kogoro."

Rasa senang kandas secepat kilat. "Ugh."

Amuro bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana bisa Akai Shuuichi membanting setir untuk turut berkecimpung dalam dunia fotografi? Alih-alih membeli DSLR canggih untuk memotret pemandangan alam, lensa itu terus saja berusaha menangkap kemolekan tubuh seseorang.

Mata kiri berusaha kembali membidik dengan tepat di balik kamera.

"Ayolah. Sekali lagi sa—"

Suara krasak-krusuk rumput pekarangan rumah digerus sol sepatu begitu terdengar. Balik kanan, Akai hampir tersedak ludah saat menyadari kameranya kesulitan membidik sosok berlari seorang Amuro Tooru yang menuju pintu rumah sambil berteriak;

"PERSETAN!"

.

.

Rasa-rasanya diawasi sepasang mata dan sebuah lengkung lensa kamera. Amuro bertanya apalah arti dari hidup tenang.

Menempatkan bokong di atas sofa ruang santai, menyeruput sedikit teh hijau, lalu; "Aku akan membedakimu dengan terigu jika berani mencoba memotret diriku lagi."

Tidak lagi mencoba untuk membidik, Akai turut duduk di sofa lain.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi. Cepatlah. Setidaknya satu gambar yang sempurna."

Hijau dan biru bertemu. Amuro pura-pura berekspresi lega.

"Kau akan pergi dari rumahku … jika sudah berhasil mengambil gambarku dengan sempurna, bukan?"

Akai memutar kedua bola mata. "Ya."

Amuro bohong jika tidak merasa kecewa.

"Baiklah," Amuro mengambil posisi duduk dengan kaki saling menimpa. Berusaha tampil elegan—selaras dengan pakaian formalnya (Amuro juga bersiap-siap pergi karena memiliki urusan lain di luar sana).

Tentu saja Akai segera kembali membidik. Memerlukan waktu kurang semenit untuk mendapatkan _angle_ sempurna.

Jepretan kamera berbunyi .

"Sudah, ya," Amuro bangkit dan segera angkat kaki—melengang pergi.

Tombol _preview_ ditekan. Akai sudah yakin pengambilan gambar tadi tampak begitu … buruk.

Sejak kapan Amuro mengangkat jari tengah menutupi wajahnya?

* * *

 **[KLUWEK]**

 **Affreeze—id:** 8236266

.

Organisasi Hitam memiliki anggota baru.

Dan spesialnya, anggota baru itu direkrut langsung oleh _Anokata_. Saat itu, Bos sangat bangga akan keputusan targetnya untuk meninggalkan semua pekerjaan dan memilih mengabdikan diri pada Organisasi. Kata Bos: beri dia Charter Arms AR-7, maka target yang berada dalam jangkauan 700 yard akan diam—kemudian jatuh dengan kepala berlubang.

Sebegitu hebatnya kah dia?

Entahlah.

Menurut informasi dari KIR, Rye adalah kode nama yang akan diberikan pada anggota baru yang kemampuannya jauh diatas Chianti dan Korn. Rye akan menjadi kode nama istimewa untuk sang pembidik dari dimensi yang berbeda. Sang Master Jeet Kune Doo. Sang ahli menembak. Sang pembuat—

—kekacauan.

Sebenarnya, carut marut organisasi mulai terlihat sejak kedatangan Rye pertama kali. Bukan karena Rye adalah _spy_ dan membocorkan kegiatan ilegal mereka pada kepolisian internasional, tapi ini karena 'Rye sang ahli' telah menjadi _sang ahli_ dengan makna konotasi.

Misalnya, ketika Rye diperintahkan _Anokata_ untuk menjalankan misi bersama Vermouth.

Pada mulanya, Rye hanya diperintahkan untuk membuka tutup kran di sebuah kolam renang—niatnya, sih, untuk memanipulasi waktu kematian dengan mengisi penuh air hingga mayat terendam. Tapi kran justru dibuat mati-nyala-mati-nyala, hingga akhirnya korslet dan menimbulkan kepanikan.

Lalu ketika Rye diperintahkan menjauh dari Chevrolet miliknya karena Vermouth benci asap, dia malah merokok di SPBU. Terakhir ketika Rye diperintahkan untuk mengambil formula _incompleted detective_ dengan mengetikkan 'Shelling Ford' yang merupakan prototipe dari Holmes pada komputer milik Miyano Atsushi, Rye malah typo sehingga komputer mati terkena virus Night Baron.

Karena disuruh melakukan apapun salah, teman-teman organisasinya sampai bilang 'kau hidup pun sudah salah' kemudian ramai-ramai mengadukan Rye kepada _Anokata_.

Maka, dengan berbahagia selamat dan sentausa, turunlah perintah pada Rye untuk menjadi seorang mata-mata—

—dari seorang pelayan salah satu kafe di daerah Beika.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ketiga Rye menjalankan misi, mengamati gerak-gerik calon pria yang akan direkrut menjadi anggota organisasi setelah dirinya. Mengamati pria berkulit sehitam kluwek, yang ternyata malah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Pramusaji berkulit hitam itu memiliki senyum manis-gurih layaknya rawon yang Rye sukai—tapi dia jutek luar biasa.

Misalnya hari ini. Ketika Amuro Tooru yang merupakan target Rye, tengah menyiapkan _sandwich_ mayo-miso untuk pelanggannya, rayuan tak bermutu terucap dari mulut _dia_ yang selalu berwajah datar. Sungguh menjijikkan sekaligus memalukan. Tapi, di sinilah keberuntungan serta kesabaran Rye diuji.

Kalau beruntung, Rye akan mendapat respon berupa, "... begitu ya," dan diiringi tawa paksa.

Atau yang lebih perih ketika rayuannya yang dipikirkan setengah mampus itu hanya dijawab oleh dua huruf, "... Hn," tanpa ekspresi.

Jawaban pertama yang panjangnya dahsyat, karena Amuro memang ingin si pria kupluk itu segera pergi. Jawaban kedua yang pendek aduhai menyayat hati, karena Amuro tersipu dan kehilangan kata-kata.

Entah mungkin stok sialnya banyak atau memang dasarnya garing, Rye tetap ditinggal pergi. Yang pasti, _output_ dari kelakuan Rye memang sudah jelas—menyusahkan. Tak jarang sang ahli menembak itu menganggap harga _sandwich_ yang tergeletak di atas mejanya lebih mahal dari harga dirinya.

Tapi perjuangan Rye tak berakhir disini. Sebelum peluru perak menembus rongga dadanya, dia akan terus mengabdi pada organisasi—sekaligus pendekatan dengan pria sehitam kluwek yang selalu muncul di setiap mimpi.

 _TATAKAE_ RYE!

* * *

 **[TABASCO]**

 **Nonmaden—id:** 4641904

.

Akai masih belum mengerti mengapa selama beberapa hari ini sikap Amuro terasa dingin.

Dia menyadari bahwa Amuro sedang marah. Sayangnya ia tidak mengetahui penyebab pastinya. Sejujurnya, Akai lebih memilih Amuro memukul atau menendangnya saat marah, seperti biasa—baginya lebih mudah menangani serangan Amuro dibanding sikap dinginnya seperti sekarang. Muka masam, bicara seperlunya, bahkan tidak ada waktu khusus untuk Akai sekalipun pria berambut hitam itu sudah berusaha mendekatinya. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu sama sekali tidak menggubris pendekatan Akai.

Akai membuka pintu rumahnya. Semua ruangan sudah gelap. Wajar saja, mengingat betapa larutnya ia pulang. Minimnya perhatian Amuro membuatnya memilih menghabiskan sedikit waktu untuk menenggak beberapa gelas minuman malam ini. Amuro sudah terlelap di tempat tidur mereka saat ia masuk kamar. Dia sudah terlalu lelah hingga langsung menyelinap ke dalam selimut dan tertidur.

.

.

Akai membuka mata saat sinar mentari telah menembus jendela kamarnya dan aroma masakan menggelitik indera penciumannya. Saat dia keluar, Amuro dan Conan tengah lahap menikmati sarapan. Sesekali pria berambut pirang itu mengusap pipi Conan yang belepotan remah roti. Akai cemburu. Dia melangkah lesu ke kursinya. Setidaknya Amuro masih menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Digigitnya _sandwich_ yang tampak begitu lezat di piringnya.

Dan dia berubah pikiran pada kunyahan ketiga.

"Kenapa Shuuichi? Apa _sandwich_ -nya tidak enak?"

Akai merinding. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk memuntahkan makanannya. Dia tidak ingin menambah kemarahan Amuro kepadanya.

Akai menelan makanannya, " _sandwich_ -nya enak kok," dia butuh minum. Diraihnya gelas berisi cairan berwarna merah di sebelahnya dan langsung diteguk tanpa pikir panjang. Lagi-lagi, Akai nyaris menyemburkan minuman itu pada tegukan pertama, jika Amuro tidak menatap dingin ke arahnya.

"I-ini minuman apa?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Itu 'kan hanya jus _strawberry_. Iya 'kan, Conan?"

"Iya," jawab Conan mantap usai meneguk habis minumannya, "terima kasih makanannya," dia membereskan peralatan makan dan menaruhnya di bak cuci piring.

"Kenapa kau berhenti makan? Conan saja menghabiskan sarapannya. Apa kau mau memberi contoh buruk kepada Conan? Menyia-nyiakan makanan, hah?"

Akai meneguk ludahnya.

 _Ini hanya pukulannya seperti biasa_. Pikirnya.

Selama duapuluh menit, dia bersusah payah menghabiskan sarapan dengan berbanjir peluh dan lidah mati rasa. Selama itu pula Amuro terus menemani dan menatap dingin.

"Karena kau sudah selesai sarapan, aku mau pergi sebentar. Tolong bereskan meja makan dan cuci pringnya," Amuro berdiri dari tempat duduknya sembari tersenyum manis.

"Tolong jaga rumah bersama Conan, _Shuuichi_."

Akai mengangguk lemah.

"Conan, baik-baik di rumah ya!"

Amuro mengusap puncak kepala Conan.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan!"

Setelah Amuro pergi, Akai begegas menuju toilet, melepas hasrat yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Hal itu berlangsung beberapa kali hingga tubuhnya lemas. Ketika dia keluar toilet entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, dilihatnya meja makan yang sudah rapi dan piring kotor pun absen di bak cuci piring. Akai menuju tempat kotak obat, melewati Conan yang tengah asyik membaca buku.

"Sepertinya mulai tahun depan Papa harus mengingat ulang tahun Mama Amu."

Akai berhenti.

"Untungnya dia tidak menghabiskan isi botol ini," Conan menunjukkan botol berisi cairan berwarna merah sambil tersenyum.

... dan Akai hanya bisa menatap pedih botol _tabasco_ yang isinya tinggal setengah.

* * *

 **[MERICA ]**

 **Ratu Obeng—id:** 1658345

.

"Ayo diminum sebelum dingin, S-h-u-u~❤"

Tentu. Pastinya kopi hitam nikmat langganannya tiap sarapan itu akan lolos melewati kerongkongan—kalau tidak ada bonus senyum Amuro yang mencurigakan, ditambah aura mengerikan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Kau tahu, 'kan aku tidak suka pedas?"

"Sedikit merica tidak akan membunuhmu, kok."

Sedikit yang dimaksud Amuro di sini kira-kira sepuluh sendok makan. Bukan sendok teh; SENDOK MAKAN. Usut punya usut, masnya sempat ingin memakai sendok sayur ... tapi batal karena belum ingin mencicipi predikat janda terlalu dini.

(Bohong. Mereka berdua masih belum bersumpah janji sehidup semati. Sabar, ya!)

"Jangan membuat ini semakin sulit, Rei. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Duduk anteng di seberang meja, Akai mencoba bermusyawarah. Meski hidungnya mulai gatal-gatal karena bau merica dari dalam kopinya semakin lama semakin menyengat.

"Kau harusnya ingat kalau aku memintamu libur hari ini!" Amuro gebrak meja.

"Kau harusnya maklum, FBI sangat membutuhkanku untuk memecahkan kasus mendadak hari ini."

"LEBIH PENTING AKU ATAU FBI!?"

Haduuu—h.

Hanya tinggal lima belas menit sebelum batas waktunya berangkat dan hanya ada satu kopi yang harus disantap (ditambah satu pacar yang masih keras kepala), Akai mengurut pusat kening yang mendadak jadi sumber pusing.

"Kau. Kau lebih penting."

Boleh, 'kan Amuro bersemu? Siapa submisif yang tidak meleleh diberi tatapan tajam dari sosok tampan? Bonus suasana romantis dadakan pula.

Helaian pucat mengangguk grogi, padahal _kokoro_ nya ajep-ajep. Celemek di badan dilepas segera, melebarkan senyum manis nan khas biasanya. "Kalau begitu aku akan bersiap untuk hari penting ini. Kita bisa nonton di bioskop, lalu main sebentar di Fuji Land sebelum mencari makan malam. Kalau kau mau ajak Conan, aku juga tidak keberatan. Lagipula—" UHUK, batuk disengaja, "Dia sudah seperti anak kita sendiri."

Akai semakin gagal paham.

"Memangnya hari ini sepenting apa?"

 _PYAAAAAAAAR_

Kopi panas rasa merica dibanjur tepat ke muka. Jangan tanya Akai dulu bagaimana rasanya ... do'i masih sibuk menggeliat heboh di depan meja. Meraung seru persis _youtuber_ kondang yang kena bashing _haters_.

"MATI SAJA DASAR FBI OTAK UDANG!"

Pintu ruang makan ditendang sampai terbang. Dibaliknya, Amuro memutuskan menghilang.

Kalau mata Akai sudah bisa berfungi kembali, mungkin dia baru bisa melihat jelas ucapan selamat satu tahun _anniversary_ yang tertera besar-besar di kalender utama apartemen mungil mereka.

* * *

 **[GULA]**

 **Kiyoha—id:** 6267419

.

Akai tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya dewa kemalangan mengetuk pintu rumahnya dari pagi buta. Padahal matahari masih enggan menyingkap selimutnya, ia malah sudah dirundung kesialan. Beranak pinak, pula.

Satu: cegukan tanpa henti. Dua: ditertawai Rei dan Conan. Tiga: aura gantengnya mulai tiris. (Ya, ia mengaku ganteng). Ironis, padahal sendirinya sudah sering 'praktik bobo bareng' tapi belum juga dikaruniai ana—oke, abaikan. Setidaknya Conan sudah rela hadir sebagai buah hati (pinjaman).

"Kapok, Pak Pecandu Nikotin dan Alkohol?" Rei meringis geli, menyita segulung tembakau yang bertengger manis di permukaan _lighter_. Membuangnya santai kemudian mensterilkan beranda (baca: mengusir Akai) dengan cuek. Yah, apa boleh buat.

Dari empat pilihan, Akai menduduki kursi bekas Conan. Bocah itu sudah berangkat duluan dengan secolek mayones di pipinya—bersama Haibara, kemungkinan—menyisakan ia, Rei (sepaket dengan omelan bertubi-tubi), serta tiga piring _sandwich_ sebagai saksi bisu. Atau dalam istilah frontal: _berduaan_. Rutinnya sepasang merpati mesra itu akan mengumbar afeksi sampai semesta melotot iri (atau sampai profesor sebelah menyesali absennya istri), namun kali ini Rei mensinyalkan bahwa 'pidato'nya akan diperpanjang jika Akai sampai berbuat demikian.

Apa boleh buat (2).

Sebab Rei adalah seorang yang tipis telinga—apalagi omelannya setara auman kucing garong, cerewetnya bikin gemas tapi juga bikin yang dengar ngeri kena cakar. Akai pun bukan Superman, cuma sebatas om-om selazimnya, sehingga tak lepas dari pribadi suami-suami-takut-istri. Bahkan Akai perlu merapalkan mantra _'tak punya taring tak punya cakar lho kok takut._ ' dengan khusyuk plus repetisi sepuluh kali sebagai perisai batin untuk menerjang halilintar—ehm, emosi Rei.

Apa boleh buat (3).

"Kau sendiri—hik—tahu kalau aku tanpa Bourbon artinya mati, hik. Lagipula, peristiwa tak terduga terjadi karena 50% salah korban dan 50% salah alam—"

BRAK! Gelas plastik dihentak kasar, mencegah Akai menyadari terbitnya rona berkat gombalan bawah sadar barusan. Gombalan tidak disengaja ala Akai—rupanya Rei tak kunjung terbiasa.

"Jangan beralasan. Nih, air."

Glek.

"Hik."

Glek.

"Hik."

"Pff—"

Akai cemberut. Melampaui kecemberutan ekspresi cemberutnya.

"Jangan—hik—tertawa, Rei. Aku menderita."

"Justru itu yang kuharapkan," selepas malu-malu kucing, Rei kembali meringis geli. Akai selalu menganggap _moodswing-_ nya itu manis, namun tidak ketika harga dirinya terinjak-injak seperti keset.

" _Well_ , aku tahu mitos-mitos lucu mengenai cegukan."

 _Apa lagi kali ini?_

"Hik, katakan."

"Jika tak berhenti dalam 3 hari bisa mati. Menegangkan, 'kan? Aku bisa melelang kepalamu dengan harga tinggi. Gin pasti akan sangat puas."

"... siapapun, hik, yang menganggapnya lucu pasti hik, gila."

"Ayolah, kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda! Masa' FBI percaya mitos!"

Pemuda pirang itu merajuk jengkel, lekas berkacak pinggang. Akai pusing. Muncul lagi satu karakteristik sosok tersayangnya: lelucon garing—cenderung menegakkan bulu kuduk, malah. Akai kerap jantungan ringan karenanya, walau terkadang ia sembunyikan. Malu.

"Jodie bilang, menahan napas akan meredakan cegukan.. tapi tidak mempan."

"Dasar FBI, selalu memakai cara kuno." Rei melipat tangan di dada, tersenyum meremehkan. "Cobalah telan sesendok gula. Ini!"

"Wah, kau sigap ju—

(Akai sedikit berharap akan mendengar kalimat _'pesawat akan masuk! aaa~!'_ tapi—)

—hoghh?!"

(— _Fortuna_ sedang jahat hari ini.)

"Ayo telan! TELAN SEMUANYA, AKAI SHUUICHI!"

"Whei...zenhogh, henggohok—"

"Tidak berefek, kah? Lagi!"

"Whe—"

"Cih! Ketiga!"

"Rei!" Batuk kronis tak terelakkan. "Rei—hik, cukup, hik. Hampir saja nafasku berhenti."

Rei menunduk, merasa bersalah. "A-aku hanya ingin membantu."

"Percuma, Rei. Jangan membohongiku. Kalau ini semata-mata untuk mengusiliku lebih baik henti—"

 _Cup._

 _Eh?_

"Kali ini serius. Ini cara terefektif. Ke-kejutannya, bukan ciuman."

 _Syok._

"...tahu dari?"

"C-Conan. Katanya, ide Sherry—"

 _Ya Gusti, mbak Akemi. Adikmu, mbak._

"Yang penting hilang, 'kan! Maaf deh, sudah iseng! Memakai cara yang salah, pula," Rei merengut, pipinya samar-samar terpoles merah.

 _Manis_.

"Kok ngambek? Idemu, Jodie, dan Sherry tidak ada yang salah, kok," Akai mengulas senyum, membelai sayang kepala sang polisi. "Cegukanku hilang justru karena kau yang melakukannya, Rei. Ketiga cara berkolaborasi dalam dirimu."

"Hah?"

"Karena ciumanmu yang semanis gula mengejutkanku, dan kehadiranmu sendiri mampu merenggut nafasku."

"..."

"..."

"...fix, ayo ke dokter. Kurasa kau terjangkit penyakit _gombalisme_."

* * *

 **[WASABI]**

 **Chenchuu—id:** 5707050

.

Amuro itu seperti minyak goreng merek mahal yang diambil ibu-ibu dari rak supermarket dan Akai adalah air tawar yang ditampung gelas plastik kemudian dijual kembali. Mereka berdua tak bisa disatukan. Pada awalnya. Tetapi sekarang kedua sejoli ini seperti garam dan bawang putih dalam menu nasi goreng sebuah restoran. Tak enak kalau salah satu lupa ditaburkan. Tambah tak enak kalau keduanya dihilangkan.

Hanya kadang Amuro suka "iseng" menambahkan wasabi ke dalam menu hubungan mereka. Bagi Akai, wasabi dari Amuro bagai penyedap rasa _mint_ yang tak mampu ditolak, meski hasil akhirnya, dia pula yang kena imbas.

Contohnya seperti sekarang, ketika akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan tinggal bersama setelah pernikahan tanpa resepsi dilakukan. Tak jarang Akai meringis ngeri ketika sang "istri" menyajikan binatang hidup dalam makan malamnya. Atau meringis nyeri ketika Amuro menendang tubuhnya keluar dari ranjang.

Hidup Akai terasa lebih tenteram saat belum satu atap dengan sang pasangan. Tapi, juga lebih membosankan tanpa kehadiran pria pujaan. Rasa sakit di sebelah sana dan sini tak seberapa dibandingkan rasa sakit tak melihat Amuro hanya semalam.

Dan Amuro tahu akan kelemahan seorang Akai ini. Dia jahat. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya dia penjahat.

"Shuu-chan, bersihkan kamar mandinya ya …."

"Shuu-chan belikan ini di supermarket ya…"

"Shuu-chan jahat! Tidak mau mengerjakan itu untukku!"

"Shuu-chan tunggu di sini saja sejam lagi, aku segera kembali…"

"Shuu-chan, hari ini aku ingin tidur sendiri…"

"Shuu-chan …"

"Shuu-chan…!"

"SHUU-CHAN!"

Beginilah peran suami yang ter- _bully_. Akai sudah tak bisa memanjakan diri. Sayangi istri harus lebih dijunjung tinggi daripada harga diri.

Untungnya Akai Shuuichi tak pernah menyesali keputusannya memiliki istri. Terbukti dari senyuman yang selalu menghiasi, ketika Amuro sudah jinak menawarkan birahi. Bagai merpati tak tahu diri.

"Shuu-chan, kemarilah sayang…"

Begitulah kehidupan warna-warni seorang Shuuichi Akai, yang sudah pensiun dari kepolisian FBI. Meski harus memakai celemek rumah setiap hari dan melihat istri menambahkan wasabi literal pada nasi goreng yang akan disantapnya sebentar lagi.

* * *

 **[LADA HITAM]**

 **Shigure Haruki—id:** 2747464

.

Shuuichi Akai merasa mungkin ada yang salah dengan kepalanya karena demi apapun, sebuah kejadian yang mustahil kini berlangsung seakan tengah mengelabui indera penglihatannya. Sulit bagi seorang yang berpegang teguh pada rasio untuk mengakui keberadaan irasional semacam _zombie_ , mayat hidup, _walking dead—_ apapun itu. Saat detak jantung seseorang berhenti, maka kehidupannya pun ikut berakhir. Tidak mungkin ada eksistensi yang melanggar konsep hidup-mati yang telah ditetapkan Sang Pencipta. Akan tetapi, disinilah ia; 'Rye'—penembak ulung anggota Organisasi Hitam—bersama dengan salah satu rekannya, 'Bourbon' alias Amuro Tooru, dihadapkan dengan sekumpulan mayat berjalan yang dengan haus darah, tertatih dan meraung tak jelas, berusaha mengoyak daging mereka atau semacamnya sebagai wujud imaji keji film _horror_.

Meski berat untuk diakui, saat ini keadaan mereka tidak menguntungkan. Akai dan Amuro berada di salah satu gang sempit yang tidak memungkinkan mobil jenis manapun lewat, sementara _zombie-zombie_ itu mengepung mereka dari barat dan timur—menutup semua jalan keluar yang tersedia.

"Jangan bodoh!" teriak Amuro ketika Akai sudah memasang kuda-kuda _Jeet Kune Do_ dan siap menyerang.

"Aku tahu kau tidak percaya pada hal semacam _zombie_! Tapi paling tidak kau pasti tahu kalau terkena gigitan tak peduli perdana mentri atau _snipper_ handal sekalipun akan berubah jadi mayat hidup tak berotak, kan?"

Nada bicara Amuro semakin tinggi di akhir kalimat—menunjukkan kenaikan tingkat emosi terkait keadaan yang semakin genting. Berkurangnya rekan bukan hal yang menguntungkan dalam sebuah _zombie apocalypse,_ apalagi ketika terkepung. Karena emosi pula, pria berkulit tan itu mengomentari segala macam sampai ke rambut panjang Akai yang mungkin dapat dijambak zombie lalu tamatlah riwayat mereka.

Ah sudahlah. Akai mengabaikannya.

Akai segera mengurungkan niat. Kedua matanya menyapu sekitar, mencari senjata tajam atau tumpul untuk bertahan hidup sebagai pengganti _riffle_ dan _scope_ kesayangan yang absen dari sisinya. Hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada pipa besi panjang seperti yang digunakan tokoh utama dalam film _zombie_ untuk membela diri.

"Gunakan itu, Rye!"

Di arah yang dimaksud Amuro, tergeletak sebuah toples plastik berukuran sedang dengan serbuk hitam di dalamnya. Dengan gesit, Akai menyambar toples plastik itu lalu melempar tutupnya ke wajah salah satu _Zombie_ yang datang mendekat. Aroma gatal yang menusuk hidung membuatnya yakin toples itu berisi lada hitam.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?"

Terdengar Amuro mengeram kesal di belakangnya, seakan pertanyaan logis barusan sangat konyol.

"Apa? Masa kau tidak mengerti? Lempar ke matanya! Mereka akan langsung mati."

Sambil menjalankan instruksi Amuro, Akai merasa lucu pada teori paling aneh soal cara mengalahkan _zombie_ ini. Ia kira lada hitam akan selamanya menjadi bumbu dapur biasa. Siapa sangka akan tiba saat di mana hidupnya bergantung pada sekotak lada hitam?

Amuro tidak berbohong. Mata _zombie-zombie_ itu langsung terbakar ketika bersentuhan dengan lada. Demikian juga kulit-kulit mereka mulai berlubang dan menguap. Apakah lada sudah menjadi semacam pengganti garam pengusir setan?

Tunggu.

Rasanya ada yang ganjil. Bukan, bukan hanya _zombie-zombie_ ini yang terlalu ganjil.

Kenapa Amuro bisa membawa senjata bersamanya sedangkan Akai tidak bersenjata sama sekali? Bahkan ia harus bergantung pada bumbu dapur demi menyelamatkan nyawanya. Baiklah, tinju tidak mungkin mempan pada makhluk pemakan manusia yang tidak jelas hidup, mati atau bahkan alasannya memerlukan makan. Tapi Amuro tampak siap sekali dengan kedua pisau kembar di tangan. Tunggu apa ia pernah memiliki pisau seperti itu? Tampak seperti pisau keren yang keluar dari _video game—_ sementara seorang Shuuichi Akai (sekali lagi) hanya dilengkapi dengan sekotak lada hitam.

Lagipula…. Kenapa mereka bisa berada di gang ini dan terkepung? Apa mereka berada dalam salah satu misi Organisasi Hitam lalu terjebak semua kegilaan ini?

Di saat Akai masih sibuk tenggelam dalam analisa sambil menebarkan lada kesana kemari—menyapu jalan agar mereka bisa kabur sementara Amuro menjaga bagian belakangnya—terdengar suara teriakan. Akai tidak mungkin salah mengenali suara itu.

Suara 'Bourbon'.

 _Jujutsu_ dan senjata jarak pendek mungkin bukan kombinasi yang cerdik untuk melawan _zombie,_ betapa lincah pun seseorang. Jarak jangkau yang pendek memungkinkan serangan balik dari pihak lawan dan Amuro baru saja mempraktikannya.

Ketika Akai menoleh ke belakang, Amuro meraung di atas jalan beraspal sempit itu sambil memegangi lengannya yang tergigit. Sambil berharap Amuro masih punya kesempatan untuk melawan virus _zombie_ yang menjalari tubuhnya, _snipper_ Organisasi Hitam itu berusaha melindungi dengan menghabisi seluruh _zombie_ di arah timur maupun barat—dengan lada.

Tepat ketika jeritan Amuro berhenti, Akai terjerembab. Seseorang menariknya jatuh ke tanah. Kotak lada yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan untuk bisa lolos kini lepas dari genggamannya dan hanya berhasil melumpuhkan sedikit _zombie_.

Entah kenapa _zombie_ lain berhenti menyerang. Satu-satunya hal yang ia lihat adalah wajah orang yang dicintai dalam wujud mengerikan kini mendekat untuk mencabik dan mengoyaknya.

Kalimat terakhir Amuro membuatnya terperanjat melebihi apapun.

" _Shuu—_ "

Tepat ketika Akai mengira ia akan kehilangan kesadaran dan berubah menjadi makhluk-makhluk buas itu, kedua matanya malah terbuka lebar. Pemandangan gang sempit yang ia lihat sebelumnya berubah menjadi ruang tengah yang sangat familiar dengan televisi di seberang meja—bukan tempat tinggalnya, melainkan milik Tooru Amuro. Punggungnya terasa ngilu karena posisi tidur yang tidak benar. Wajar, mengingat ia tertidur persis di atas sofa. Terlebih ditimpa pria berambut pirang yang kini juga tak sadarkan diri.

 _Masih berpakaian,_ pikirnya.

Bukan. Harusnya bukan itu.

Akai lega karena semua _zombie_ , lada dan Amuro yang ikut menjadi _zombie_ hanyalah bagian dari mimpi. Kepalanya sakit seperti ditusuk ketika Akai menoleh untuk melihat jam. Itu cukup menjadi bukti hasil minum-minum sebelumnya— _hangover_ tentu.

Layar ponsel yang ia raih dari atas meja menunjukkan tepat pukul 3 pagi—tanggal 17 November.

Oh, Akai ingat sekarang alasan mengapa ia bisa menikmati _whisky_ kesukaannya hari itu. Ternyata mereka berniat menunggu pergantian hari namun gagal, malah tertidur akibat film yang membosankan.

Pandangan Akai beralih dari tulisan ' _The End_ '' di layar menuju kepala yang bersandar di dadanya. Ia memainkan beberapa helai rambut penyandang _code name_ Bourbon itu seraya mengecupnya. Saat itulah ia mendengar Amuro berkata dalam tidurnya dengan nada bicara yang penuh afeksi.

" _Happy birthday_ , Shuuichi."

Ah, mungkinkah Shuuichi Akai masih bermimpi? Kalau pun iya, mimpi kali ini sama sekali tidak buruk—minus _zombie_ dan lada hitam tentunya.

* * *

 **[GARAM]**

 **Moon Waltz—id:** 2774506

.

Terkadang, melakukan sesuatu di luar kebiasaan bisa menjadi hiburan yang lumayan. Lumayan menarik, maksudnya.

Misalnya, ketika di akhir pekan ia tidak sedang disibukkan oleh tugas-tugas dan misi rahasia yang berkelindan erat dengan keamanan negara, Shuuichi menemukan dirinya duduk di salah satu kursi _diner_ yang menyajikan pemandangan hiruk-pikuk wilayah Beika. Dan meski, ia pertama kali mengetahui lokasi _diner_ itu dari detektif kenalannya yang tinggal di lantai atas bangunan itu, Shuuichi yang paling mengerti bahwa kehadirannya di tempat ini tidak sesimpel karena menu yang disediakan atau suasana yang dihadirkan.

"Aha, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Ia tidak perlu menoleh untuk dapat mengenali siapa yang (seharusnya) menanyakan pesanannya. Tetapi ia tolehkan juga kepalanya. Tidak setiap hari ia bisa melihat pria itu dengan pakaian kasual; tidak setiap hari ia bisa menatapnya tanpa intervensi suara tembakan dan ledakan.

"Selain makan, aku tidak tahu apalagi yang bisa dilakukan di tempat ini," ia menjawab _super_ kalem.

Pemuda (yang semestinya) pelayan itu berkacak pinggang tidak senang, "oh, ya? Seorang _Sherlockian_ makan siang di _diner_ bernama Poirot? Kau bisa membuat Doyle menangis di kuburnya lho."

Suara dengusan beriringan dengan kekehan tertahan, "apalah arti dari sebuah nama? Dan untuk sebuah restoran, prioritasku adalah rasa. Mouri- _san_ sering merekomendasikan tempat ini pula," kalimat terakhir dusta tentunya.

"Baiklah, jadi kau mau pesan apa, _Tuan_?" Amuro sudah malas berbasa-basi lagi.

" _Omurice_ kelihatannya enak," Shuuichi menyeringai tipis saat menambahkan, "aku bisa minta servis tambahan, kau tahu, mantra supaya rasa _omurice_ -nya lebih lezat?"

"Ini bukan _maid café!_ " Amuro tidak perlu repot-repot mencatat pesanan itu. Ia langsung berjalan menuju dapur dan berujar sedikit kencang (supaya Shuuichi ikut mendengarkan), "biar aku saja yang memasak pesanan untuk pelanggan di dekat jendela sana, Azusa- _san_."

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, pesanannya sudah disajikan. Amuro berkata _selamat menikmati_ dengan ekspresi penuh intrik lalu melenggang pergi menuju dapur. Shuuichi tidak curiga apa-apa ketika menyendok _omurice_ pesanannya. Shuuichi tidak curiga apa-apa ketika hendak menyuap sendokan pertamanya. Seharusnya ia curiga.

Ia terbatuk ketika diserang rasa yang tak ia duga sama sekali. Di dekat pintu dapur, ia bisa merasakan seseorang mengintip makannya.

 _Oh, jadi begitu rupanya._

Ia mengatur ekspresinya supaya lebih kalem kemudian melanjutkan sendokan yang berikutnya dan berikutnya dan berikutnya dengan santai. Shuuichi tidak ingin kalah.

Di suapan terakhirnya, Amuro datang menghampiri, berusaha menyembunyikan seringainya, seraya melemparkan tanya, "bagaimana rasanya?"

"Hmm, lezat," ia mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu, " apa bumbu rahasianya? Cinta?"

Ia ingin membalas kata-kata itu, kalau Shuuichi tidak segera meletakkan uang dan keluar dari tempatnya kerja sambilan. Biar begitu, Amuro puas melihat keterkejutan terbias di wajah itu ketika menyuap sendokan pertamanya tadi.

(—dan dalam hati ia berharap semoga pria itu kapok datang ke tempat ini dengan tujuan menggodanya lagi.)

Di sela-sela membereskan meja, ia dapat mendengar suara lembut Azusa yang bertanya dari balik dapur, "Amuro- _san_ , kenapa botol garamnya habis, ya? Bukankah baru tadi pagi aku isi ulang?"***

* * *

 **[ KAYU MANIS]**

 **Ratu Galau id:** 1591962

.

"Huacchiiih!"

Akai Shuuichi menggosok hidungnya. Bersin-bersin sejak siang belum juga berhenti. Kini hidungnya dirasa penuh ingus dan sekarang sudah mulai memerah.

"Huachiiih!" lagi. Furuya Rei mendecak sebal dan melemparkan selimut ke wajah sang _sniper_ _FBI_. Dia berkacak pinggang, menatap wajah Akai yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Kudou.

"Ingat, ya, Bulan November itu suhunya sudah dingin, dan kau pakai kecebur ke kolam ikan segala," Amuro memijat keningnya. "Siapa, sih, yang menyuruhmu keluar?"

Setelah menyosot ingus, akhirnya Akai menyahut juga. "Kamu."

"Jangan fitnah. Kapan?" Rei kini ganti melipat tangannya di dada. "Semuanya lengkap. Sudah kusiapkan sejak pagi. Air panas ada. Bubuk cokelat ada. Susu segar juga ada."

"Aku tak suka susu sapi. Bau sapi."

"Terus kamu mau susu apa? Susu manusia biar aromanya bau manusia?" Rei lelah, ingin menempeleng figur di hadapannya. Apalagi melihat tatapan Akai yang seolah mengatakan; ' _Boleh juga, itu kalau seorang Bourbon bisa mengeluarkannya_ '.

"Dasar Porno! Sana bergelung dalam selimut!" Rei malas, dia berbalik ingin kembali ke dapur, tapi tertahan akibat lengannya diraih oleh Akai. Berdiam sebentar dan merasa tak punya pilihan lain, Rei akhirnya menoleh. "Apa?"

"Jangan pergi," ucap Akai, dengan ekspresi serius—seharusnya. Kalau tak ada hidung yang memerah serta leleran ingus. "Aku mencari Kayu Manis, tadi."

Rei menaikkan alisnya. Tergelitik, dia justru melangkah kembali dan duduk di samping Akai. "Oh, untuk apa? Apa karena kayu manis punya banyak manfaat seperti mengontrol kadar gula darah dan kolestrol? Atau sekadar pelengkap agar rasa susunya berubah?"

Akai menggeleng. "Bukan. Karena kayu itu bahkan kalah manis olehmu."

"Ap-apa-apaan itu?"

Akai mendengus. "Ekspresimu tampak tak suka, padahal kukira remaja perempuan suka kalimat-kalimat tadi."

"Mungkin ... tapi aku bukan remaja perempuan!"

Ralat, Furuya Rei menyesal telah sempat penasaran oleh seorang Shuuichi Akai. Setelah tadi siang mengabaikan larangan Rei untuk tidak keluar rumah karena angin kencang, sekarang pria menyebalkan itu malah menggodanya dengan kalimat gombal picisan.

"Aku bersalah dan aku kalah. Baiklah, selamat bergelung dalam selimut dan jangan panggil-panggil aku lagi. Nikmati malammu di atas kasur hangat, Rye!" Rei bangkit, hendak pergi. Tapi sekali lagi, tangan maskulin milik Akai Shuuichi menahan gerak-gerik Rei. Pemuda yang berkulit gelap mendesah sebal. Andai orang _ini_ tidak sedang sakit, mungkin sudah ia tonjok daritadi.

"Lepaskan atau kulubangi kepalamu!"

"Kayu manis ini untuk nanti malam," ucap Akai, mengedarkan bungkusan berisi dua batang kayu manis pada genggaman Rei. "Kaubilang mau membuat susu cokelat hangat untuk acara malam ini. Karena menunya susu dan aku tak suka, aku mencoba mencari solusinya. Kudengar serpihan kayu manis juga bisa menetralisir bau sapi yang ada dalam susu sapi."

Demi Meteor Leonid yang akan berjatuhan nanti malam, mengapa seorang Akai Shuuichi mau repot-repot hanya untuk itu? "Seharusnya kaubilang saja sekalian kalau tak ingin minum susu, aku bisa buatkan kopi hangat kalau kaumau."

"Aku tidak mau," Akai menggeleng, lalu bersin sekali lagi. Ingusnya kembali mengalir. Rei refleks melepaskan tangan Akai. Jorok. "Maksudku. Kau sudah repot-repot datang ke mari dan membuatkan segelas susu cokelat hangat untuk kita berdua. Aku ingin merasakan suasana yang sama seperti yang kaurasakan, termasuk menyesap minuman hangat yang sama."

"Kau memang hobi repot, ya?" Furuya Rei mengacak helaian rambutnya. "Baiklah, terserahmu. Aku akan bawa selimut yang lebih tebal ke beranda, agar kau hangat saat melihat meteor nanti."

Rei berbalik, berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kamar tidur untuk memilih selimut. Dia tak menyadari ada seringai tipis menggantung di wajah Akai Shuuichi.

"Aku kira remaja laki-laki tak suka kalimat semi-romantis dan menangkan seperti itu," demi Meteor Leonid yang jatuh pada 17 November, untung saja Furuya Rei tak mendengarkan.

* * *

 **[MISO]**

 **Anclyne—id:** 5691009

"Minyak zaitun, miso, mayonais, selada dan—"

"Kau tidak melupakan bahan terpentingnya, 'kan?" suara di seberang ponsel lantas membuat Akai berpikir sejenak. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu kerepotan seperti ini jika pria itu datang ke tempatnya sekarang.

"Roti?" dengan nada ragu seraya memperhatikan kembali bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat _sandwich_. Pria itu seharusnya tahu kalau ia memang payah dalam urusan ini.

Suara decak terdengar dari seberang, "Ham."

Akai mengerutkan keningnya, "Ham? Hak Asasi Manu—"

"BUKAN!" Furuya Rei terpaksa menaikkan intonasi sambil meringis, memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ia sendiri heran, kenapa dengan pria ini tensinya dengan mudah naik turun. "Maksudku daging Ham. Apa kau ingin makan _sanwich_ hanya dengan selada saja?"

"O-oh, baiklah." Akai bisa membayangkan ekspresi pria itu tengah memutar bola matanya jengah.

"—kecuali kau sudah berubah menjadi herbivora sekarang."

Akai terkekeh kecil, berharap untuk tidak terdengar oleh lawan bicaranya, atau pria itu akan memutus teleponny—

"Berhenti tertawa atau kuputus teleponnya."

 _Speak of devil_.

"Maaf, maaf. Baiklah, bisa kita… lanjutkan? Aku sudah lapar."

"Kalau kau memang lapar kenapa tidak membuat _sandwich_ seperti biasanya saja, sih?" Rei mendengus kasar.

" _Sandwich_ buatanmu lebih enak, jadi kupikir untuk coba membuatnya sendiri," memang Akai harus mengakui jika ia tidak bisa melupakan rasa itu di permukaan lidahnya.

"Kau 'kan sering melihatku membuatnya," _dan seharusnya kau sudah bisa membuatnya sendiri_.

"Aku terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan jadi—"

"Oh ya, Kau memang sibuk. Bagaimana Aku bisa lupa kalau Kau selalu menggangguku tiap kali membuat sarapan."

"Baiklah, maafkan Aku. Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

Dengusan kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih keras.

.

"Kau sudah mencampurkan miso dan mayonais-nya?"

"Sedang kulakukan." jawabnya di tengah mengaduk mayonais dan dan miso. "Lalu?"

"Tunggu sebentar," pria itu menginterupsi diri bersama suara derit pintu lemari terdengar dari seberang, Akai mengerutkan alisnya sekilas kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sedang berpakaian?"

" _Yeah_ ," Rei selalu mengagumi kemampuan Akai dalam menganalisa, namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikan. "Kau sudah mencampurkan miso dan mayonais?"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya tadi," Akai menunggu, sesekali mencoba campuran mayonais dan miso dengan jari telunjuknya. Ini cukup enak. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Rei bisa menemukan resep seperti ini.

"Sekarang kau oleskan saja di atas roti yang sudah dihangatkan, lalu letakkan Ham dan selada."

Segera saja ia melakukan instruksi yang baru saja keluar dari bibir lawan bicara.

"Kau ingin pergi keluar?" Akai bertanya.

"... Kenapa?" Rei menggigit ujung bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak, hanya bertanya."

Sunyi. Hanya kedua tangan masih berkutat dengan selada dan daging Ham di atas roti. Akai menunggu Rei bersuara.

"Kau masih di sana, Rei?"

"Ya."

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang Kau instruksikan, lalu?"

"Sebenarnya sudah selesai, tapi,"

"Sudah selesai?"

"Ya, tapi karena Kau sedikit menyukai pedas, aku memberikan sedikit taburan merica sebelum menutup seladanya dengan roti."

"Merica?"

"Yang Kau tahu hanya bubuk mesiu saja, ya?" hela napas keluar dari bibir Rei. "Ada di dalam rak paling atas pintu ke tiga dari sebelah lemari es. Botol kecil berisi bubuk berwarna abu-abu."

"Oh," Akai membuka rak dalam dapurnya seperti yang pria itu katakan.

"Kau sudah temukan?"

Ia menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Taburkan sesukamu."

Akai menaburkan sedikit, perlahan-lahan bubuk berwarna keabuan itu ke dalam roti _sandwich_ -nya. Hingga mendadak merasakan hidungnya yang gatal, amat gatal dan bersin beberapa kali. Reflek menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

Setelah dirasa tidak akan bersin kembali, Akai mendekatkan ponselnya dan mendapati suara tawa dari seberang.

"Rei."

"Ahaha, maaf. Kau pasti menaburkannya dengan posisi botol yang sedikit tinggi dari roti, 'kan?"

Akai masih bisa mendengar sedikit kekehan kecil dari Rei.

"... Sepertinya?"

"Sudah kuduga."

"Kau sengaja?" membayangkan ekspresi puas di wajah Rei, membuat ia mengulas senyum tipis.

"Menurutmu?"

"Baiklah, apa bisa aku makan _sandwich_ -nya sekarang?"

"Selamat makan. Kau harus membayarku untuk resepnya setelah ini."

Akai mulai menggigit, mengunyah, rasa miso dalam campuran mayonais begitu kentara. Mungkin ia terlalu banyak memasukan misonya tadi. Tapi, memang rasa inilah yang ia inginkan. Seperti Furuya Rei benar-benar ada di sampingnya. Rei _taste_.

"Apapun yang Kau inginkan."

"Kau yakin?"

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Akan ku tagih setelah pu—"

"—Pu?" Akai berharap kata yang terputus itu adalah kata 'pulang'.

"Tidak, maksudku jika kita bertemu nanti."

"Kau akan bertemu denganku?"

"... Pekerjaan kita berhubungan, ingat?"

"Aku menantikan."

Kemudian kembali sunyi. Roti _sandwich_ dalam tangannya telah tandas sebagian.

"Rei."

"Ya?"

"Kau makan dengan teratur di sana?"

"Seharusnya Aku yang bertaya begitu," helaan napas terdengar. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"..."

"Akai?"

"... Tidak seperti ketika ada kau."

"Begitu?"

"Ya.."

"Kalau begitu mulailah kembali sama seperti ketika ada aku."

Jika saja ia bisa. Akai berharap begitu.

"Kau bahagia, Rei?"

"Akai."

"Ya?"

"Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia."

Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bahagia.

"Rei."

"Maaf, Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Ya ... Scotch sudah menungguku."

Seolah ada ribuan jarum menghujam dadanya ketika nama itu disebut.

"Baiklah, maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi."

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **Cuap-cuap tralala-trilili** ~

Jadi, halo. 17 November, biarkan kami untuk mengucapkan **selamat ulangtahun** untuk karakter tampan dan berani kita tercinta; **Shuuichi Akai (Rye)** upupupu. Berawal dari pembicaraan iseng-iseng tentang rencana pembulian Akai, tapi akhirnya dijadiin projek juga dan terkumpul karya-karya bertema _bully_ Akai yang sedap-sedap di icip ini *Silakan dipilih berdasarkan bumbu dapur kesukaan ahahahay~*

Dan _Silver Bullied_ ; ini seperti yang sudah semua tau, Akai itu diberi julukan _Silver Bullet_ di Organisasi Hitam. Karena sang _Silver Bullet_ itu ter- _bully_ di sini, jadinya _Silver Bullied_ , deh xDD

Salam dari kami, author-author unyu penyuka whisky~

 **((Anclyne – Ratu Obeng – Ratu Galau – Moon Waltz – Kiyoha – Shigure Haruki – Chenchuu – Affreeze – Anagata – Nonmaden))**

.

.

 **RnR? C:**


End file.
